The present invention relates generally to the electrical, electronic and computer arts and, more particularly, to nanosheet transistors and the formation of spacers in such transistors.
With shrinking dimensions of various integrated circuit components, transistors such as field-effect transistors (FETs) have experienced dramatic improvements in both performance and power consumption. These improvements may be largely attributed to the reduction in dimensions of components used therein, which in general translate into reduced capacitance, resistance, and increased through-put current from the transistors. Metal oxide semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) are well suited for use in high-density integrated circuits. As the size of MOSFETs and other devices decreases, the dimensions of source/drain regions, channel regions, and gate electrodes of the devices, also decrease.
Nanosheet FETs have been under development for possible use in tight pitch applications such as 7 nm nodes and beyond. Such FETs include multiple channel layers, each channel layer being separated by a gate stack including a layer of electrically conductive gate material and a gate dielectric layer. The gate stacks wrap around all sides of the channel layers, thereby forming a gate-all-around (GAA) structure. Epitaxial regions on the ends of the nanosheet channel layers form source/drain regions of the nanosheet FETs. Spacers are employed for electrically isolating the gates from the source/drain regions of nanosheet transistors. Nanosheet transistor spacers may include two portions, namely an outer spacer and an inner spacer.